


Sing For You

by imaginativefantasties



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Mutant, Sad, Short Story, Singing, mutant power, sad Steve, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: When she sings she heals anyone around, she joined the Avengers as their official healer. And Steve asks her to heal Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One.

Music was my thing, it calmed me, and healed others. My entire life, wherever I sung, people around me felt calm too, I could stop arguments by humming, it was my gift. 

Not only did I have the calming effect, I could also heal with my vocal cords, it's what I did for a living, all throughout New York, I was known for healing as I sung. It felt wonderful to help people, however it wasn't all wonderful. 

I occasionally had people scream at me to sing for them, if I didn't sing people would become hostile, sometimes I would be suck for hours singing for so many people in public. 

Eventually Tony Stark offered me a job with the Avengers, as their official healer, I worked alongside with them and it was amazing. I even got my very own suite in the Avengers Tower, a place where I could be safe and relaxed, a place where I could sing and dance to my hearts content. 

When I first started working for the Avengers, it was exhausting, they would be gone for a mission for days, sometimes weeks, and when they came back, tired and hurt from all the work they had been doing, they all gathered into the training room, and I would sing for them. Tony had even built me a stage, so I could actually perform for them, and heal their wounds with my voice. 

Sometimes I would have to go out into the battle with them, I was trained to fight and heal at the same time, overall, I was happy. I loved helping people.. That's why I told Steve I'd help with his friend. 

I was in the kitchen on the morning I met him, I was making a coffee when I heard Steve cough behind me, I twirled around smiling, to see Steve standing there, in his Captain America uniform, Tony and Natasha were to the side of him, and on the other side was a man, who looked as buff as Steve, he looked darker, dirtier.

"Hey kid" Tony smiled to me, he motioned to the breakfast bar, I nodded and quietly copied them, each of us sitting on the chairs. My eyes met the man's eyes, he looked so sad, so broken. 

"Y/N, this is Bucky, Bucky this is Y/N" Steve spoke slowly to Bucky. I had only heard Bucky's name once, Steve had told me he lost him. I was beyond confused. 

"We'll be ok" Steve smiled to Nat and Tony, and they left. I couldn't look away from Bucky, I could feel his pain, his sorrow. The one downfall of my power, I could always feel what everyone was feeling. It's why I loved helping, I loved making the pain go away. I had never known pain like Bucky's. 

"I can feel his pain" I whispered, Bucky's eyes widened at me. 

"Can you fix him?" Steve asked desperately. 

"Yes, but it might take a while.." I explained "Does he know how I heal?" I asked, I had a feeling if I suddenly started singing it would freak him out. 

"He knows" Steve smiled sadly, he lifted a hand to gently pat Bucky's shoulder, which make Bucky flinch so hard I felt myself flinch. 

"I'm going to leave, let you do your thing" Steve smiled "5 minutes, that's how long I'll be gone" He explained, I nodded and watched him leave. 

I turned my eyes back to Bucky, his eyes were on his hands, which were resting on the table. I stood up slowly, which got Bucky's attention, I wasn't sure he would even talk to me. 

"Bucky" I whispered, his sad eyes were looking into mine, watching what I was doing, as I stepped closer to sit on the chair next to his, I felt the pain intensify. 

"Is this ok?" I ask, my knees close to his, he turned his body to face mine, he nodded warily. 

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked, he shook his head to say no, I nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes were still trained on mine. 

"My power Bucky, it's weird, I'll sing and you'll feel the music.. my voice flowing through you veins, it's very personal, you'll feel me completely" I explain, he nodded to let me know he understood and then he coughed, clearing his throat. 

"Y/N, please" He whimpered, I nodded, it hurt knowing how much he was hurting. I felt how much he was hurting, only I could feel. 

I drew in a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to sing. I sung softly, and gentle. I felt my song reach towards him, and I heard him gasp. I've been told it feels weird at first, feeling someone else's voice. It wasn't normal, it felt weird, I had never tried healing someone this hurt. 

It felt different, like it was draining me more than usual, it was exhausting, I kept singing, but I felt dizzier and more lightheaded with each word. 

Steve came back into the room once I had stopped singing, I suspected he had been listening. 

"How do you feel Bucky?" He asked, and Bucky shrugged. 

"Better I guess" He muttered, I hopped off the chair and Steve had to catch me as I wobbled. 

"It will take a few tries Steve" I smiled weakly, I hobbled over to the couch and closed my eyes, a nap would be good. 


	2. Chapter Two

Bucky was feeling better with each session, he had been letting me sing for him for a few months now, and each time I felt stronger too. I had begun to really look forward to our sessions, and we would extend them each time.. 

Nat had cornered me about my little crush. I was sure Steve or Bucky would of noticed but they hadn't, they were clueless, however everyone else had guessed. I couldn't help it. 

Bucky was lovely, and I could feel his emotions, it made our friendship so intimate, I could feel when he felt happy and I loved it. I liked being around him, he was sweet, one time as a thank you, for helping him, he made me dinner, a guy had never made me dinner before. I couldn't get over it. 

Since my crush developed, my healing sessions with the other Avengers had been more upbeat and happier, which made them all feel upbeat and happy. 

Bucky had told me he liked it better when I sung sweet songs around him, the songs about love. And it made me blush every time he asked. I was screwed, Nat had warned me it wasn't a good idea to feel like this for Bucky. Bucky wasn't safe, she'd say. But I couldn't stop, I was falling hard. 

"Y/N can you sing to me please?" Bucky asked, pulling me away from my thoughts, he was smiling sweetly at me. I nodded, and took his hand, I lead us towards the training room, it was empty luckily. 

"I want to try something" I say, I plug in my music, it was a song you could sing and dance too, Bucky looked at me confused. It made me chuckle. 

I smirked at him, and took both of his hands, he still looked confused. 

"Dance Bucky" I say, winking at him, I started to sway and twirl around him, he was laughing so quietly. He didn't move though. 

"Come on Bucky, my song works better when you dance" I smile, moving my body along with the music, I started to sing, feeling my voice do it's thing, he didn't dance though, he just watched me. 

"Would a slower song help?" I asked, switching the song to a slow, love song, it was lovely, and felt so good to sing along with. I stood in front of Bucky and sung, I knew he could feel my voice as he looked relaxed. 

And much to my surprise Bucky took the lead, he placed his hand on my waist and slowly moved back and forth. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder, I felt anxiety spike up in him. I quickly realised why. 

"Your metal arm doesn't scare me" I whispered, it worked, he pulled me closer with both of his arms, I smiled and carried on singing. It felt so much easier to sing to him now, it didn't wear me out at all. I moved my head forward to lean against his shoulder, we continued to move slowly around the room, stepping our feet to the slow beat. 

This was the closest I had been to Bucky, I could feel the voice flowing to the deepest parts of his pain, it was soothing him. Suddenly he stepped backwards, and took one of my hands, and he twirled me around once before bringing back to his chest, it made my heart flutter. 

"I really like you Y/N" He whispered, I stepped back, and looked up to him, singing the last few lyrics to the song before the music ended. I had waited to hear him say those words for so long now. 

"I like you too Bucky" I smiled. 

"I'd like to take you out" He said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles "You've done so much for me, healing me. I'd like to thank you with a date" 

I could feel my cheeks blush..

"I'd love that Bucky" I said, and we kept dancing, and I sung without the music.


End file.
